


Jeff Addresses the Internet

by leviphiliac (NanaBC)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Help, nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBC/pseuds/leviphiliac
Summary: He wrote it on a piece of bloodied paper and made me post it. Since it was my blood and I didn't want to see more of it spilled, I did.





	Jeff Addresses the Internet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeff the Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299676) by Sesseur. 



You made me into a god.

Why? I was just a psycho killer like any other. What's so different about me? Do you find me appealing? Is my self-inflicted Glasgow smile attractive to you? Do my lidless eyes make me look cute?

Or is it just the insanity? I bet being crazy sounds hot as fuck to you normal people. I bet you love pretending you have some sort of mental disorder too, just to be different and quirky.

Like sociopathy, that one's a doozy. Do you like to imagine yourself being a crazy bastard who loves killing people just for the hell of it? Do you lick the blade of your knife, wishing you could thrust it into your parents' guts? You know you'll never do it.

How about your little brother or sister?

You know what? I'm gonna change the subject.

Liu is the only thing I care about in the entire world, regardless of whether or not our parents had a boner for Mortal Kombat when he was born. So I think I should clarify one thing.

Liu is alive. I sincerely have no idea how the hell my story ended up on the internet like that, but whoever did it, got a few things wrong. But I won't bother to correct all of them. Some make me look like even more of a badass than I already am. Some (most of it, really) are straight bullshit.

Yes, I burned off my eyelids and slashed open my own mouth. I'm insane, what did you expect? And I was fucked up on whatever painkillers that ridiculous doctor thought wise to leave on my hands. There is not a day that I can't find a doctor that won't stop shitting his pants for long enough to make me my special eye drops that goes by that I don't regret it.

The smile I like. The scars healed up in the creepiest way possible, and coupled with the burns the acid (not bleach) and the fire left on my face, it literally makes me look like a horror movie monster. That famous picture about that white-faced dude with the white eyes? He looks like a Korean pop-star next to me.

But Liu… I would never hurt Liu. If they found blood on his bed it's because he stabbed me. He's always made me proud.

He heard me when I was killing the pigs, and he got a knife to defend himself, because he thought there was an intruder in the house. I went to his room to say goodbye, to tell him to pick up his things and get the hell out and was received with a knife to the stomach. He cried for the assholes, and he cried for stabbing me, even though I assured him I'd be fine. I always heal.

I helped him pack his things and gave him all the money I found in our parents' wallets. There was a lot, but I knew he'd handle it well. Liu had always been the responsible one.

I sat bleeding on his bed as I watched him go. Then I patched myself up and left too. This was years ago, but I still keep an eye on him, and he's doing just fine for himself. Don't bother trying to find him, though, as he changed his name to something less… conspicuous. The police still wants him for questioning, but I know he'll be okay. Whenever someone gets even a small lead to his whereabouts, they end up finding one or more of their housemates didn't make it through the night. And if they don't learn their lesson, they soon join their loved ones.

I know he'd be safer if I had never disclosed this information, but honestly, you have no ways to find him, and if you do, well, guess what, you'll find me too. And I will always, always protect him.

I could tell you that I work alone, that I acquired supernatural powers some way or another. Or I could tell you a starry-eyed fan will do anything I ask of them if I promise to non-fatally stab them so they can have an unbelievable story of their own to tell. I'll leave that one for you to decide. After all, you're the one who turned me into a god, aren't you?

And as your god, I have some advices to give you. Ignore the noises you hear at night. It's just your house settling. Don't look behind the shower curtains, you'll look and feel like an idiot. Don't look in your closet; your ridiculous clothes aren't gonna come to life and attack you. And above all, don't look under your bed. You'll dirty your little pajamas because you haven't cleaned under there properly in a while.

Last but not least, close your eyes, relax and just go to sleep.

Sweet dreams.


End file.
